Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of long-range strike weapons (LRSWs) to attack a target set, and more particularly to a method of coordinating waves of lead and follower LRSWs to attack the target set.
Description of the Related Art
Long-range strike weapons (LRSWs) are by definition used to attack targets at long distances beyond direct line-of-sight (LOS) communications with fire control. Once beyond direct LOS, communication is maintained through one or more other platforms such as satellites or unmanned aerial vehicles. The LRSW is suitably a subsonic or supersonic jet engine-powered weapon configured to destroy the target with kinetic energy or explosive detonation. Raytheon's Tomahawk cruise missile is a long-range, all-weather, subsonic cruise missile designed to attack a variety of surface or possibly sea-based targets. Other examples of LRSWs include but are not limited to Advanced Cruise Missile (ACM) and Joint Air-to-Surface Standoff Missile-Extended Range (JASSM-ER).
The Tomahawk cruise missile is pre-programmed with the GPS coordinates of a primary target and a flight path to attack the primary target. The flight path is computed as the minimum time path to reach the primary target avoiding known obstacles such as mountains, tall buildings or anti-missile installations. Once in range, the Tomahawk uses its sensor capability to verify the target and to select an aimpoint to strike the target. The sensor capability may include active or passive visibile, IR or radar capability depending on the mission.
Multiple Tomahawk cruise missiles may be launched to attack a single primary target. Typically all of the missiles are fired in a single wave. However, if timeliness is not required due, for example to the nature of the target or the local defenses, fire control may wait for bomb damage assessment (BDA) and launch the additional cruise missiles if needed. In many mission scenarios this option is not available.
An improvement to the Tomahawk was network-centric warfare-capabilities, using data from multiple sensors (aircraft, UAVs, satellites, foot soldiers, tanks, ships) to find its target. The Tomahawk will also be able to send data from its sensors to these platforms. The “Tactical Tomahawk” takes advantage of a loitering feature in the missile's flight path and allows commanders to redirect the missile to an alternative target, if required. The Tomahawk can be reprogrammed in-flight to attack predesignated targets with GPS coordinates stored in its memory or to any other GPS coordinates. Also, the missile can send data about its status back to the commander. The Tactical Tomahawk entered service with the US Navy in 2004.
Another network-centric approach is to launch three long-range strike vehicles to attack a primary target. One vehicle includes sensor capability, one vehicle includes jamming capability and one vehicle is the strike weapon. The sensor vehicle senses the primary target and sends data via a short-range communication link to the jamming and strike vehicles to coordinate the attack.